ba_sing_sefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Siege of Ba Sing Se
|image= |conflict=The War |date=94 ASC |place=Ba Sing Se |result=Earth Kingdom victory, Fire Nation withdrew |side1=Ba Sing Se |side2=Fire Nation |commanders1=Unknown Earth Kingdom General |commanders2=General Iroh |forces1=Unknown amount of Earthbenders |forces2=Unknown amount of Firebenders |casual1=*The Wall partially destroyed * Unknown amount of Earth Kingdom soldiers and Earthbenders |casual2=*Lu Ten * Unknown amount of Fire nation soldiers and Firebenders }} The 600-Day Siege of Ba Sing Se was a massive battle fought between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom six years before the current events in the Avatar World. It is one of the largest battles of the later stages of the century-long War. History The Siege of Ba Sing Se was an attempt to expand Fire Nation territories further into the Earth Kingdom, started by the Firebender armies being led by the now-retired General Iroh. He had hoped that by conquering the mightiest city in the Earth Kingdom, he would finally secure victory for the Fire Nation. Battle Around 94 ASC, General Iroh and his army besieged the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se. The siege was initiated after Fire Nation infantry began attacking the gates of the city, hoping to breach the walls in order to secure a path for an invasion. The defending Earthbenders of Ba Sing Se fought back, and managed to hold them off for a long period of time. The turning point of the siege came when General Iroh finally breached the walls; after a long period of battle the Fire Nation secured the foothold that they desired. The breach in the wall paved way for invasion, and after Iroh's victory at the Outer Wall the General defending it surrendered. The Fire Nation advanced into the agrarian zone and fought against the defenders. However, General Iroh's morale was crushed upon receiving news that his son, Lu Ten, had been killed in battle. Heartbroken and demoralized, Iroh lost his will to fight, and realizing that he had lost many troops, and that their morale was wavering, he withdrew from the battle. The attempted invasion was lost and the Fire Nation has since mounted many assaults trying to recapture the city once more, but to little or no avail. The overall siege and its scale is never clarified, but the given information suggest that the Fire Nation mustered and made use of many of their available resources, and that the Fire Nation used a few divisions according to the maps shown in the past as well as the pile of scrolls near Iroh's office. Aftermath The Siege of Ba Sing Se ended in victory for the Earth Kingdom, and the Outer Wall was eventually repaired. Iroh was derided by his people for letting his own emotions interfere with the outcome of the battle. While his nephew Prince Zuko, Princess Ursa, and his father, Fire Lord Azulon, sympathized with Iroh's loss, Princess Azula and Prince Ozai were disgusted by Iroh's decisions. Ozai, who was Iroh's younger brother, intended to take advantage of Iroh's losses and the failure of the siege by requesting that his father Azulon let him take the throne in Iroh's place, claiming that Lu Ten's death would have left Iroh without a proper heir. Azulon was infuriated by this proposal and swore to punish Ozai. However, before this could be done, Azulon died suddenly and Ursa disappeared. Iroh, emotionally wrecked, was too upset to fight for his throne, and therefore Ozai became Fire Lord on Azulon's supposed dying wish. Iroh lost his birthright and his son as a result of the siege, and Ba Sing Se would not fall until Zuko, Azula and her recently acquired Dai Li agents overthrew the Earth King six years later. Appearances and References * Winter Solstice Part 1: The Spirit World * The Siege of the North, Part 1 * Zuko Alone (Appears in Flashback) * The Serpent's Pass * The Drill Categorie:The War Categorie:Events